Warriors: Cinderpaw VS The Internet
by Spotty1006
Summary: Finally! Spottedpaw convinces Cinderpaw to create a video diary. Cinderpaw eventually gets so frustrated with the internet itself that she goes to WAR against it-using her video diary! Sequel to Cinderpaw's Evil Diary, ties in with my stories.
1. Entry 1: A LONG Title

**While waiting for this Youtube Video to finish processing so I can choose a thumbnail and LIVE MY LIFE, I'm going to start the most-waited for story by me: Cinderpaw VS the Internet. Mainly because the internet is slower than usual right now. And my nose hurts.

* * *

**"Okay, Cinderpaw," Spottedpaw mewed. "Even though we're apparently not related, I'm going to help you out. See, ever sense your diary ran out of paper, you've been super cranky. So why not start a video diary?"

"A what what now?" Cinderpaw asked. "Oh, never mind, sure."

* * *

Cinderpaw's Video Diary: Entry 1: Hey, I Think SOMETIMES Spottedpaw is Useful

"Thanks for the insult," Spottedpaw growled from behind the camera. Cinderpaw was pacing in front of it.

"Are you done yet?" Cinderpaw asked.

"No, I need to feed roast beef to the giraffes," Spottedpaw rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm done. I'll be going now. Have fun!"

Cinderpaw stopped pacing. "Umm....hey! I...have a video diary now! Isn't that neat? HI YELLOWFANG!"

Firestar popped out of nowhere. "Have you seen Tigerclaw?"

"No, why?" Cinderpaw asked.

"He's supposed to train me and Graypaw off screen," Firestar replied.

Cinderpaw groaned. "EPISODE 3! EPISODE 3! I HATE THE INTERNET! Oh, and you, Spottedpaw13. You're making life a living nightmare!"

"Thanks," Spottedpaw13 muttered as she randomly appeared to make Firestar go somewhere else.

"Umm....yeah, the internet was slow today, but that's not too bad. Apparently Spottedpaw13 is playing piano tomorrow at her church...yeah. I have no idea what to say. Do you have any threes?

"Go fish!" Cinderpaw started laughing for no reason. "Okay, I'm slowly going to die of insanity. I suppose giving Firestar his Christmas present only delayed this.

Suddenly, Stripepaw appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, you. Yeah, you. I'm talking to you."

"Who, me?" Cinderpaw asked nervously.

"Yeah, you, sister. Why haven't Nightpaw31 and I appeared in our own sister's evil council yet?"

"The planned people joining are spread out..." Cinderpaw told her.

"Yeah, well, we have important information. And we ain't giving it up OR talkin' in propo Engish until we officially get to join. So it bette' be soon," Stripepaw growled before disappearing in a cloud that said SHAZOM!

"She wasn't kidding about the proper English," Cinderpaw whispered. "I wonder what that information is though. Oh well...Well, I can't stall this anymore. This entry is over-SPOTTEDPAW! GET OVER HERE AND TURN THIS THING OFF!"

"I feel like Freddie," Spottedpaw muttered as she came in to turn the camera off. "Cinderpaw, you should really learn to do this yourself."

"Too bad," Cinderpaw told her.

"I'm like Sam!" Spottedpaw13's voice came from nowhere.

"WE KNOW!" Spottedpaw and Cinderpaw shouted.

* * *

**Very severely rushed. What do you mean, upload aborted? Curse you Youtube!**

**INSERT ANGER HERE**

**Maybe more hate will be in entry 2....oh well. Stay tuned!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	2. Entry 2: Hey, Spottedpaw13 Here

**Alright, so I checked Youtube's raw files it uploads, and AVI is one of them. Tell me, why did you not upload that?**

**I need to rant more, hurray for entry 2.

* * *

**"You look angry," Spottedpaw muttered. "I suppose I can let you, but...WHY Cinderpaw's? Couldn't you make your own?

"She told me I can use up part of an entry, and she'll do the rest," Spottedpaw13 told her. "Just start it."

* * *

Entry 2: Spottedpaw13 Here

"Hey, I'm Spottedpaw13!" Spottedpaw13 announced. "And YOU, my friend, are a little itty bitty video camera. You have no feelings whatsoever, so I shall rant in front of you, and you won't respond."

Spottedpaw13 grinned for a second, until her fur turned red. "OKAY, YOUTUBE! WHAT'S UP HERE? YOU SAID YOU UPLOAD AVI FILES! BUT **NOOOOOO**, YOU CAN'T UPLOAD MY AVI FILES! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOOD FRIENDS AND ALL HERE!" The yellow she-cat paused to refresh a page on her mother's laptop. (coughLOSERcough) "SO, WHAT'S GOING ON? I MEAN, SURE TWO VIDEOS OF MINE CAN'T BE VIEWED IN A FEW COUNTRIES. FINE WITH ME! BUT THEN, I UPLOAD ONE 3 MINUTE AVI FILE, AND IT'S REJECTED!" Another pause to refresh a page on the laptop. "IT TAKES THIS LONG TO PROCESS SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU DO NOT LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY!"

Spottedpaw peeked her head around a door, looking at Spottedpaw13. "I think you need this more than Cinderpaw does."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Spottedpaw13 growled. "I'M SO ANGRY I COULD EAT A BANANA! AND I hate BANANAS!" A pause to eat a banana. "SEE THAT? I ATE A BANANA! I'M VERY ANGRY!" a pause to refresh the page. "OH, STILL PROCESSING? YOU KNOW, I"M REALLY NOT THIS ANGRY YET! IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO MAKE ME REALLY THAT ANGRY! YOU'LL SEE, YOU'LL ALL SEE!"

"You're uploading a different clip of the same thing, aren't you," Spottedpaw asked.

"Oh, YOU BET I AM!" Spottedpaw13 replied.

Cinderpaw appeared. "Your time is up, you baka."

"Yes, I am a baka," Spottedpaw13 spat before disappearing.

"Couldn't she just like email Youtube or something?" Spottedpaw asked.

"Who knows? She's the nerd here. Go away." As Spottedpaw left, Cinderpaw turned to the video camera. "Ah, can't you hear the hate? Can't you feel it?"

"**This is a random announcement from Youtube,**" some voice announced. "**You Video, Warriors: The Written-**"

"Yes, we know which video, has 4 views. Aren't we all happy?" Cinderpaw asked sarcastically. "Yes, we're ALL in the mood for tea and crumpets. Anyway, Spottedpaw13 found her MP3 player today, which did not improve her mood. Spottedpaw is overly cheerful....I want to know why. Oh, and if ANYONE sees this, I will kill you all. That's it."

Spottedpaw appeared to turn it off. "I can hear you from the Den of Moon. This is the Den of Clouds. How does that make you feel?"

"I think you have spy equipment," Cinderpaw growled, before making a fake grin. "Listen, I'm glad you're in a good mood. Anything...SPECIAL happen?"

"What?"

* * *

**Haha, I'm not really that mad. But it feels really good to blow up. EQUALSIGN P  
So I'm happy now.**

**What's Spottedpaw's secret? She's up to something, and it's NOT a relationship.**

**Find out soon.**

**~Spottedpaw13 just blew up SMILEFACE~  
**


	3. Entry 3: Youtube, Seriously, WHAT?

**Oh my. Popularity. It's scary. The good part of not being popular on Youtube!

* * *

**Cinderpaw turned on the video camera. "I love being proficient in technology!"

* * *

Entry 3: Youtube, seriously, WHAT?

"So, I was just visiting Spottedpaw13, and she was wondering why if she uploads a video on one account, why can't she upload it on another account? Oh well....," Cinderpaw shrugged. "Anyway, she's kinda nervous about some 'bi-county concert', whatever that is, and this FFA speech.

"But enough about the not awesome one. I'm VERY sure Spottedpaw's up to something. She keeps pestering Spottedpaw13. Another reason Spottedpaw13 is nervous and about to drop. But honestly, she's up to something. She keeps muttering about FFA and justice. I'm concerned, she may be up to something.

"Spottedpaw13 won't stop bothering me about The Rise of Scourge and the Seekers series. Maybe it's because she might get book 3 of Seekers soon, I don't know. What's up with The Rise of Scourge?"

Firestar suddenly appeared. "You forgot the hot sauce."

"What?"

"Hot sauce. You left it in ThunderClan, and well....Ivypaw almost burnt her tongue out." Firestar threw a bottle of hot sauce at her. "Keep that stuff away from me, evil one!" And with that, he left.

"I never had any hot sauce...." Cinderpaw's eyes widened. "Another mystery."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

"What is it?" Cinderpaw growled.

"A message from Spottedpaw13: Hey, have you seen hot sauce anywhere? My friend misplaced it...." a random voice announced.

"SPOTTEDPAW13, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cinderpaw growled. A note appeared, which Cinderpaw read out loud. "'Cinderpaw, it may be hard for you to kill me OR Firestar, as there is resistance.' Seriously?

"Anyway, Internet Explorer is the worst thing to happen to man. It stops responding every 10 SECONDS! I can't do anything without it messing up. Try to do this, try to do that...." a note appeared in front of Cinderpaw, which she again read out loud while wondering in her head how these kept appearing. "'Hey, Cinderpaw, did you read Food Inc. yet?' Yes I did, I was there when YOU watched it, Spottedpaw13! That was a good movie. Very good movie. I'm now aware of another law set by greedy people who run factories. The. JOY. of. it. all." The last part was sarcastic, complete with eye twitching. "So...looking forward to a Thursday here, OMG MP3 player there....nothing else to talk about." Cinderpaw turned off the video camera.

* * *

**How blissfully unaware everyone is....**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	4. Entry 4: Special Pichu HATE YOUTUBE!

**Well, Youtube hates me. The internet hates me. I can't blame it, it's 6 AM, but still, when the behind is sick, thou shall not go to sleep. So I'm going to complain some more. Please enjoy the following rant:

* * *

If you're thinking 'hey, look, it's a regular line break', that's because I'm typing this up on the regular thing because it's my mom's laptop.

* * *

**March 7th. Special Pichu- HATE YOUTUBE

Cinderpaw glanced at the camera. "March 7th. Mood: Ugh. Hey. Umm.....my behind is sick. I've stated this many times. But it is. Enough of that.

"It appears that in Pokemon, Spottedpaw13's level 64 Bibarel is training to catch Heatran. That ought to be fun. At least her rival is available for battling now. Enough of her.

"Youtube's messing up. ALL I want to watch are THREE videos, and I can't get that. I'm watching two right now, and their both messing up. One had to start over. Gr.

"I'm going to make this seem long and meaningful, so I'm just going to tell you how to cheat in a few video games. And HERE they ARE!

"First up is Mario Kart 64. No one plays this anymore because of Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart DS, but here at Spottedpaw13, we, meaning she, LOVE Mario Kart 64, despite the fact that we never feel like playing it. The most cheats and glitches are in Koopa Troopa Beach. However, we will only say one cheat and one glitch because that's all that we know.

"The cheat. Ever see that ramp that goes into the wall? See that hole? Have a mushroom? Get on the ramp, aim for the hole, use the mushroom, and go through. You will be WAY ahead of everyone else that isn't using this cheat. The glitch. Cross the finish line to the right of the actual line. Your place will temporarily change to last, and everyone else's place will change with it. It's not useful unless you feel like messing with someone's head, and it doesn't work."

Cinderpaw paused. "Hold on." She quickly turned on a Nintendo 64 and looked at the Races. "Okay, next is Kalamari Desert. Got an item right before the second railroad, correct? Pretty far back? Stop until you get the item. If you got like a mushroom or something, continue with the race. With the star, you can cheat. Turn left on the second railroad. Avoid the trains and keep going. Once you reach the tunnel, use the star. You'll cross the finish line, but it only works with the star. Keep in mind that this will not help you at all on the last lap, because you'll only fall farther behind.

"And now, I'll just give you the battle glitches, then the whenever glitches. Battle glitches: First, with doughnut hole, you can fall into the pillars. If you do this, because it's very hard and though I've done it, I don't know how to, keep driving forward. Eventually you'll either fall somehow if you stop, or you'll drive your opponents crazy and they'll accidentally kill themselves. With any of the battle places, thanks to the Invisible Lake of Death, fall into the Lava/City/Invisible Lake of Death with your last balloon. As you're turning into a bomb, someone runs over you with a star. Now for the most useless glitch of all time: Lakitu will never leave. You can't do anything, but he won't leave. Isn't that interesting? Of course, Lakitu still picks people up. He just clones himself.

"Whenever glitches: Ever see the computers turn into a small ghost or a small star? Well, it's impossible. At least, without glitching! This pretty much only happens on accident, and I have only seen it work on Spottedpaw13's own game with the small ghost. If you use the lightning bolt and the star/ghost at the EXACT SAME TIME, you'll turn into a small ghost or a small star like the computers. Only difference: the computers can do that WHILE they're small. Hacking much, computers?"

Cinderpaw looked at the list. "Umm.....Pokemon Red. Name your person DAVID. Go to Cinnabar Island. Surf along right edge. See glitch Pokemon. Catch-keep in party. Raise one level. Becomes Kanghaskan. That's spelled wrong. It knows Sky Attack, Water Gun, and Water Gun, if I'm correct. If I'm incorrect, it's Sky Attack, Sky Attack, and Water Gun. Oh, and you can catch glitch Pokemon there too. For example, level 161 Alakazam.

"And...........that's all. Have fun! Cinderpaw, out."

* * *

Cinderpaw turned off her camera when a voice spoke.

"Cinderpaw, stop breaking the fourth wall."

"It's intake," Cinderpaw protested.

"You're not supposed to know the truth."

"....Huh? Those were for future reference. For MYSELF."

"You're right, the fourth wall IS still intake. But the third one fell."

"What does that mean?"

"There's no hope for you. At all."

* * *

**Well, that was interesting. I just needed to make it longer. That really wasn't a rant after all.**

**In half an hour, it will be time. Hurray, food! (Hurray, food!)**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	5. Entry 5: I Need a Rant x3

**Spur of the moment. My computer's messed up, so I guess a rant is in order. As well as an update.

* * *

**I Need a Rant x3

Spottedpaw13, Cinderpaw, and Spottedpaw stared at each other.

Finally, Spottedpaw13 broke the gaze. "Who's going first?" she asked, staring at her paws.

"Me," Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw growled at the same time.

"Then I will," Spottedpaw13 replied. She turned towards the camera. "Okay, does anyone have a new computer, an apron, and a pair of gloves for washing dishes? The gloves and apron are for something you don't care about, but my computer took a nose dive today. The graphics went plop, and that's not good. Hopefully, Pokemon SoulSilver will soon cheer me up. Okay, Spottedpaw, you're next."

"UGH! WHY AM I GOING TO DIE SOON???" Spottedpaw yowled. "Okay, I'm done."

Cinderpaw moaned. "I hate the internet. Again. Plus I haven't appeared a lot."

"At least you're not going to have a planned death," Spottedpaw growled.

"Unfortunately," Cinderpaw agreed."

"How is that agreeing?" Spottedpaw asked.

"As the Author, I can do whatever I want. I can do so whenever I want. I have stated this numerous times," Spottedpaw13 replied.

"There's 11 dares for Daring for Amusement II," Cinderpaw announced.

"Overrated..." Spottedpaw13 added.

Spottedpaw grinned. "At least you won't die. Right?"

Spottedpaw13 groaned.

* * *

**Merry Christmas. Hohohohoho  
No. Seriously. Happy Spring.**


	6. I Think this has Ended

**Alrighty, I have a sequel for this planned. At least it's not Cinderpaw this time with the diary. And sadly, those of you who do not know Naruto may not be interested.  
But, if you've read ANY OF MY STUFF with Tobi in it, SPECIFICALLY Book of Challenges and Island Total Drama, then you'll be fine. I think he's the only Naruto character. Then again, it's going to be a spontaneous story.  
So I made a fitting way to end this. How? Look.

* * *

**I think this has ended

Cinderpaw sighed. "So, the Den of Moon flew into a crater two days ago while this random place in this random state had a tornado like two days ago. So I go to the Den of Author to demand my den be repaired, and I'm assigned the job of 'figuring out where this bin will fit for now'.

"Spottedpaw13 was cleaning her room. She's done quite well, but there's still no room. Well, she only organized a fourth of her clothes and moved some books on a bookshelf after clearing off the junk that was there. But that's not the point."

"Spottednose has been using this computer since his laptop died. A horrible death. And he was doing a Spybot scan and stuff on Firefox at the same time a few days ago. A BIG no-no. Spottedpaw13 told him to get off of Firefox or it would mess up, Spottednose refused, Spottedpaw13 pointed out it was getting worse, Spottednose announced that before it had been doing that at the same rate, but it stopped when Spottedpaw13 came in for a bit. Spottedpaw13 begged him, it had messed up when she did a Spybot scan with Windows Media Player. Spottednose pointed out this was Firefox, Spottedpaw13 stated this didn't matter, Spottednose didn't really care. Then the monitor crashed again. Spottedpaw13's response to this: 'I told you so. Now turn the computer off.'"

"At least they're buddies now," Yoshin pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing out, now GO THERE," Cinderpaw growled. Yoshin shrieked and the shemale left. (He's a shemale because I said so.)

"So, yesterday, the internet went kerplunky. And I was watching Portal videos too. So, now the internet must die."

Cinderpaw gestured to a computer monitor sitting on a bed. She pulled out a bow and arrow and shot it right in the screen. Who knows if this would really happen, but sense this is fantasy, the screen shattered.

Cinderpaw bowed. "I won. Thank you for joining me today, and poor Spottedpaw died to get replaced by this Sparrowpaw whom reminds me a bit of me."

* * *

**If the internet goes stupid, I'll possibly pick this up again, but the internet's been behaving for the past couple of months. So I needed to end this for now.  
Don't worry, a new diary is arising. But instead of the evil kitties, this one belongs...to the good guys.**


End file.
